Sommernächte
by Flulu
Summary: Kunzite und Neflite sind für einen Auftrag nach Südeuropa gereist und nun liegt es vorerst an Jedite den Neuzugang Zoisite im dunklen Königreich einzuleben.


_**Sommernächte**_

_Kapitel 1  
_

Eigentlich sollte man meinen, die Unterwelt und das Dark Kingdom würden von jeglichen Jahreszeiten und den Wettereinflüssen verschont bleiben, doch in diesem Sommer saßen selbst die höchsten Generäle von Perilia im Schatten eines hochgewachsenen Baumes.

„Es ist so warm, man.", stöhnte Neflite und streckte Arme und Beine von sich. Jedite krempelte sich gerade die Hose hoch und nickte schwach „Wenn es noch wärmer wird, sterbe ich."

In diesem Moment gesellte sich Kunzite zu den Beiden „Neflite?", fragte der höchste General.

„Ja?", murmelte dieser. „Perilia will, dass wir in Süd-Europa einige Vorkommnisse untersuchen sollen.", erklärte Kunzite während er sich müde an den Baumstamm lehnte. „Wozu soll ich denn da mitkommen?", fragte Neflite. „Sie meint zu zweit könnte man nebenbei noch Energie sammeln.", erwiderte Kunzite. „Typisch. Es geht immer nur um Energie. Aber okay, wann soll es los gehen?", Neflite rappelte sich auf und schaute genervt drein. „Heute Nachmittag. Pack lieber ein paar Sachen zusammen, das wird eine Weile dauern.", sagte Kunzite „Wir treffen uns um halb 3 in der Bibliothek, von dort starten wir. Sei pünktlich.", damit verschwand er in einem Wirrwarr aus blauen Energiestreifen.

Jedite schaute nachdenklich auf seine Füße, er war sich sicher, dass Perilia sich dann auch eine Aufgabe für ihn überlegt hatte. Er hoffte aber einfach nur, dass es keine allzu schweißtreibende Arbeit sein würde.

Nachdem Kunzite und Neflite sich nachmittags auf den Weg nach Süd-Europa gemacht hatten, wurde Jedite schon kurz darauf zu Perilia gerufen und er ließ seine Königin nicht warten. Kurze Zeit später stand er in dem Thronsaal.

„Was gibt es, meine Königin?", fragte er.

„Ich habe mich entschieden", begann Perilia, „dass es nützlich wäre Einen unserer guten Kämpfer auszuwählen und ebenfalls zu einem General zu ernennen. Somit wärt ihr zu viert."

Jedite verstand nicht so ganz, worauf Perilia hinaus wollte, aber er nickte zustimmend.

„Also habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen einen außergewöhnlich begabten und guten Kämpfer auszuwählen und ihm den Rang des vierten Generals zu geben.", erklärte Perilia und winkte einem Fußsoldaten zu, der zu einer Tür hinüber huschte.

Jedite richtete sein Augenmerk in die Richtung der Tür, durch die Dunkelheit konnte er aber erst spät erkennen was oder wer dort in den Thronsaal kam. Erst war sich Jedite nicht sicher, was er von Perilia ihrer Wahl halten sollte. Denn dort stand ein junger Mann, schmale Schultern und von geringer Größe, rot-blonde Locken liefen zu einem Zopf gebunden über seinen Rücken.

„Sein Name ist Zoisite und ich denke, er wird eine Bereicherung für euch sein!"

Zoisite wand sich an Jedite, lächelte verstohlen und nickte ihm zu „Hallo."

Jedite sah sich das Gesicht seines Gegenübers nun genauer an, für einen Mann waren seine Züge sehr weich und fast feminin, die Augen waren strahlend grün, aber irgendwie hatte sein Gesichtsausdruck etwas Hinterhältiges und Schelmisches. „Hallo, Zoisite.", erwiderte Jedite vorsichtig.

„Jedite! Es ist nun deine Aufgabe Zoisite etwas in den Rang eines Generals einzuweisen. Soll heißen du zeigst ihm sein Quartier und andere wichtige Bereiche. Sofort. Ihr könnt gehen.", sagte Perilia und mit einem Wink ihrer Hand waren die Beiden Generäle entlassen.

Draußen vor dem Thronsaal lockerte sich die Stimmung ein wenig. Jedite wand sind an Zoisite „Alsoooo gut. Dann zeig ich dir nun am besten wirklich zuerst dein neues Quartier, einverstanden?" Zoisite nickte „Okay." Jedite nickte in eine Richtung und sie gingen die langen Flure des düsteren Palastes entlang. Nach einigen schweigsamen Schritten ergriff Jedite wieder das Wort „Nun. Aus welchem Bereich von Perilias Armee kommst du?"

„Ähm, aus dem Kampftrupp. Vor einigen Tagen kam sie zu einer ‚Inspektion' und beobachtete uns alle beim Training. Irgendwann später hatte sie mich dann durch den Truppenleiter rufen lassen und vorgeschlagen, ob ich nicht General werden wolle. Höchstwahrscheinlich kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich nicht gezögert habe mit meiner Antwort.", erklärte Zoisite etwas nervös. Jedite klopfte ihm auf die Schulter „Ja natürlich, so ein Angebot bekommt man hier nicht alle Tage" und lachte dabei aufmunternd.

Schon blieb Jedite vor einer Tür stehen und wies mit der Hand darauf „So. Hier wird dein neues Heim sein." Zoisite ergriff die Türklinge und trat ein. Natürlich, war es nichts Besonderes. Ein schmaler Flur führte in einen geräumigen Raum, der als Aufenthaltsraum und Studierzimmer zu benutzen war. Von hier verlief eine Tür in ein Schlafzimmer mit einem doch relativ kleinem Bett und eine zweite Tür in ein schmales Badezimmer, die dritte Tür führte in eine kleine Küche. „Nett.", sagte Zoisite und lugte durch ein Fenster auf den Palasthof. Jedite grinste „Naja. Ja, es reicht halt zum Leben. Sobald man höhere Ränge hat, werden die Quartiere besser." Zoisite wand sich ihm zu und zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Soll heißen?" Jedite seufzte „Nun ja. Meine Wohnung ist eigentlich genauso eine, wie diese hier, nur ein paar Quadratmeter größer. Aber Neflite, der 2. General z. B., hat ein Haus mit Waldstück irgendwo hinter dem Palast und Kunzite, der oberste General, haust förmlich in einem Schloss, was allerdings ziemlich abgeschottet steht, ich glaube man kann es auch nur durch Teleportieren erreichen, was nicht jedem gestattet ist." Zoisite nickte verwundert „Oh, ach so. Wo sind die Beiden derzeitig?" Jedite zuckte mit den Schultern „Weiß ich nicht so genau, irgendwo in Süd-Europa, was erkunden und Energie sammeln." Er schaute auf die Uhr und sagte dann nachdenklich „Ich denke wir sollten morgen weiter machen mit dem Rundgang, dann kannst du dich für heute erst einmal, nun ja, hier eingewöhnen." Zoisite schaute sich mit einem leidvollen Blick um „Soweit wie es möglich ist. Ja okay, das klingt gut." Jedite nickte „Gut. Ich hole dich dann morgen um 12 Uhr hier ab, also sei pünktlich fertig. Bis dann.", damit ging er hinaus und ließ Zoisite alleine.

Etwas verloren saß Zoisite mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem schmalen Bett und schaute missmutig auf die ihm gegenüberliegende Wand. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es in dem Palast noch missmutiger und düsterer war, als überall im dunklen Königreich. Erst nach einigen trübsinnigen Minuten bemerkte er die schweren Vorhänge an der einen Wand und huschte zu ihnen herüber. Mit einem Schwung zog er die Vorhänge beiseite und wurde fast erschlagen von dem hellen Licht der Abendsonne. Es waren riesige Fenster, durch die man einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf die Landschaft hinter dem Palast hatte, er konnte viel Wald sehen und einen Berg, der hoch bis in die Wolken zu ragen schien. So fand Zoisite seine Räumlichkeiten schon viel angenehmer und mit etwas mehr Mut packte er seine paar Habseligkeiten und die Uniformen aus. Nachdem alles sorgsam in die Schränke verstaut war und er sich auf das zu Bett gehen vorbereite, schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Es hatte scheinbar nicht nur offizielle Vorteile mit einem höheren Rang, sondern auch was den Komfort anging, wenn er sich überlegte, dass die Anderen teilweise in viel angenehmeren Quartieren hausten. Grüblerisch stieg er in sein Bett und zog die Decke bis ans Kinn, eigentlich wollte er sich vorerst mit dem doch wunderbaren Rang des 4. Generals zufrieden geben, aber der Ehrgeiz in seinem Inneren flammte auf und versuchte ihm einzureden, dass er auch hier mit ein paar Tricks schnell noch ein paar Ränge hinzuverdienen konnte. Die Gedanken beiseite schiebend schlief er unruhig ein.

_Kapitel 2 _

Jedite war wie stätig schon pünktlich unterwegs um Zoisite abzuholen. Es würde heute nicht allzu lang dauern ihm die Räumlichkeiten zu zeigen, denn er hatte sich eine Karte mitgenommen, auf der die Flure und Zimmer des Palastes verzeichnet waren. Eigentlich würde er Zoisite nur zeigen, was die wichtigsten Bereiche waren und wo er nicht ohne Befugnis hindurfte.

Als er vor der Tür zu Zoisites Heim stand, schaute er noch einmal auf seine Uhr, punkt 12. Energisch klopfte er an die Tür und unerwartet schnell stand Zoisite auch vor ihm. „Guten Morgen!", trällerte er Jedite entgegen. „Oh. Guten Morgen.", etwas verwirrt über diese gute Laune war Jedite etwas aus der Bahn geraten, aber er fasste sich zügig „Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren. Komm, ich zeige dir zuerst die Bibliotheken und die Studierzimmer." Er nickte den Flur hinunter und Zoisite folgte ihm. „Wird es wichtig sein diese ganzen Bücher zu lesen?", fragte Zoisite mit leidvollem Blick. Jedite grinste, auch er hatte sich nie groß mit den Strategien und der Geschichte des dunkeln Königreiches und seinen Widersachern beschäftigt „Naja. Ein bisschen schon, aber nicht extrem. Kunzite ist eigentlich der Einzige von uns, der sich ernsthaft dafür interessiert." Zoisites Stirn legte sich in Falten „Wirklich? Ich kann nicht gut nachvollziehen, was daran interessant sein soll Stunden über einen staubigen Wälzer zu verbringen." „Sag das besser nicht in Kunzites Gegenwart", lachte Jedite „Er ist der Meinung, es gehöre zur Grundausbildung. Sei froh, dass er das noch nicht durchsetzen konnte." Sie kamen um eine Ecke und vor ihnen erschien eine imposante Flügeltür aus Holz „Hier wären wir. Dahinter ist die Bibliothek und dort sind auch Tische und weitere Ecken zum lesen. Bücher können ausgeliehen werden, müssen dann aber bei dem Bibliothekar eingetragen werden, den findest du ganz leicht. Ist ausgeschildert." Zoisite seufzte „Na ja. Ich hoffe ich werde nicht allzu oft hier her kommen müssen." Jedite schmunzelte wegen Zoisites öffentlicher Kundgebung über seine Abneigung gegenüber Büchern. „Was zeigst du mir als nächstes?", fragte Zoisite stattdessen munter.

Jedite schaute auf seine Karte „Hm. Wie wäre es… na den Thronsaal kennst du ja nun schon. Ach so, ja. Ich zeige dir noch mein Quartier, falls du irgendwann Fragen haben solltest. Du solltest Neflite und Kunzite auch später fragen, wie du zu ihren Häusern gelangen kannst, für alle Fälle." „Gut, ich versuche es mir zu merken. Wann kommen die Beiden denn wieder?", fragte Zoisite neugierig nachdem sie wieder die Flure entlang schlenderten. Jedite schaute nachdenklich zur Decke „Hm. Das weiß ich nicht genau, eigentlich dauern solche Aufträge kaum 2 oder 3 Tage von dem her wohl morgen oder übermorgen." „Ach so." „Warum?", fragte Jedite. „Hm, nur so. Wäre interessant sie kennen zu lernen.", meinte Zoisite.

Jedite grinste „Das glaubst du."

„Ist dem nicht so?"

„Nun ja.", erklärte Jedite „Neflite ist eigentlich ein ziemlich starker Kämpfer. Aber seine Hochnäsigkeit und der Hang zum Alkohol tragen nicht gerade dazu bei. Also, eigentlich ist er ganz in Ordnung."

„Klingt doch interessant.", Zoisite lachte „Und was ist mit Kunzite?"

„Wie gesagt, er ist oftmals in Studien und Schlachtstrategien vertieft und daher bekommt man ihn auch eher selten zu Gesicht. Außerdem, nun ja, wie soll man sagen. Er wirkt ein wenig kaltherzig und stetig kühl gegenüber Allen.", erklärte Jedite.

„Hm. Irgendwie klingt das ein wenig öde.", seufzte Zoisite und schien desinteressiert an weiteren Ausführungen. Sofort schlug er auch ein neues Thema auf „Und wie bist du zum General geworden?", wollte er wissen. Jedite schmunzelte, dafür das Zoisite nichts vom Lernen und Lesen hielt, war er ziemlich neugierig.

„Oh. Also ich gehörte zu einem Trupp der speziell für das Sammeln von Energie ausgebildet wurde. Mit Eifer musste ich mir diesen Rang erkämpfen, zu meiner Zeit gab es nur Neflite und Kunzite als Generäle. Ich weiß nicht so genau, wann Neflite dazu gekommen war sich diesen Rang zu erkämpfen, aber es lag daran, dass er eine besondere Fähigkeit hat."

„Und die wäre?", quasselte Zoisite dazwischen.

Jedite lächelte höhnisch „Er kann mit den Sternen sprechen und diese verraten ihm scheinbar so das Ein oder Andere."

Zoisite kicherte „Er… er… haha. Oh nein! Du nimmst mich auf den Arm! Er soll mit den Sternen sprechen können? Niemals!"

Jedite zuckte mit den Schultern „So ist es aber. Frag ihn am besten selbst, er ist immer ganz euphorisch, wenn es um seine ‚Superkräfte' geht."

Zoisite musste sich erst einmal vom Lachen erholen und holte tief Luft „Haha. Ja! Das mache ich sofort.", scheinbar fand er es sehr belustigend und Jedite war froh über Zoisites erfrischende Art. Das brachte wenigstens einen frischen Wind in diese düstere Gegend.

In diesem stillen Moment hörte Jedite ein verdächtiges Knurren und ging sofort in Angriffsstellung. „Hast du das gehört?", flüsterte er zu Zoisite und war etwas verwirrt, als er sah, wie sich die Wangen des jungen Mannes erröteten und er verlegen zu Boden schaute „Verzeihung… aber das war mein Magen." „Oh…", Jedite war etwas peinlich berührt. „Ich habe heute Morgen keine Ahnung gehabt, wo ich etwas zu Essen herbekomme.", fügte Zoisite hinzu. Jedite lächelte mitfühlend „Tut mir leid, hab wohl vergessen dir zu erklären, dass man hier für sein eigenes Essen sorgen sollte. Hm. Komm doch kurz mit zu mir, ich müsste noch ein bisschen was da haben.", schlug Jedite vor und Zoisite willigte sofort ein, der Hunger übermannte ihn langsam.

Jedite seine Wohnung war wirklich nicht viel größer, als seine eigene, musste Zoisite feststellen, während er in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa saß und auf Jedite wartete. Dieser hatte in der Küche eine große Schale Müsli geholt und kam damit nun an den Wohnzimmertisch „Tut mir leid, dass es nur so wenig ist. Ich muss bald mal wieder einkaufen.", sagte er, als er Zoisite die Schale vorsetzte. „Danke!", bedankte dieser sich und langte sofort ordentlich zu.

Nachdem Zoisite auch den letzten Krümel verputzt hatte, sank er in die Sofakissen zurück und rieb sich den Bauch „Ah, das tat gut." „Freut mich, dass es dir jetzt besser geht.", Jedite lächelte und nahm die Schale, um sie kurz in die Küche zu bringen. „Wo kann ich denn überhaupt Essen kaufen? Ich habe hier nie einen Supermarkt gesehen.", fragte Zoisite mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Jedite kam zurück und setzte sich Zoisite gegenüber „Nun ja, hier im Königreich wirst du auch keinen finden. Ich gehe regelmäßig in die Menschenwelt, um mir was zu kaufen.", erklärte er. „Oh! Das kann man machen?", Zoisite war etwas verwundert.

„Natürlich. Hat man dir nie beigebracht ein Portal zu öffnen?", fragte Jedite irritiert.

„Doch schon. Aber dass das auch in die ‚Oberwelt' funktioniert wusste ich nicht."

„Hm. Na, nun weißt du es. Am besten fragst du da mal Neflite, der verbringt viel Zeit in der Welt der Menschen und kennt sich deswegen mit solchen Portalen gut aus."

„Gut zu wissen.", meinte Zoisite und fühlte sich irgendwie unerfahren.

_Kapitel 3 _

Am nächsten Tag wollte Zoisite die Gänge des Palastes alleine erkunden, also hatte er sich die Karte, die er von Jedite bekommen hatte, in die Hosentasche gepackt und verließ seine Wohnung. Auf Gut-Glück versuchte er es einfach erst einmal links herum und schlenderte die langen Gänge entlang, zwischendurch begegnete ihm selten jemand. Und so driftete er schnell mit den Gedanken ab, während er an schlichten Türen vorbei ging.

Er hatte sich gestern ein paar Gedanken gemacht, was er alles noch zu lernen hatte. Denn nachdem er sich die Blöße mit dem Unwissen über Portale geben musste, wollte er schnellst möglich alles lernen, was er noch nicht beherrschte. Aber alleine würde er das wohl nicht schaffen, Jedite hatte ihm zwar den Vorschlag gemacht die älteren beiden Generäle um Hilfe zu bitten, aber noch kannte Zoisite diese gar nicht. Außerdem war es ihm unheimlich unangenehm Schwäche einzugestehen, er würde zugeben müssen, dass er keine Portale zur Oberwelt schaffen konnte. Gegenüber Jedite schien ihm das weniger schlimm, Himmel weiß wieso, aber er hatte jetzt schon ein Gefühl, dass er ihn sehr gut leiden konnte, wahrscheinlich konnte man in Jedite gar einen Freund sehen. Zoisite war es bisher immer unvorstellbar vorgekommen in dieser düsteren Gegend etwas wie Freundschaft zu empfinden, aber scheinbar gab es noch nette Leute hier. So schweiften seine Gedanken weiter umher und er schlenderte unwillkürlich durch die Flure.

Unterdessen war Jedite in seinem Wohnzimmer und versuchte sich mehr oder weniger erfolgreich auf ein Buch über Kriegsstrategie zu konzentrieren. Seufzend legte er das Buch beiseite, als er vor sich jemanden teleportieren sah. Vor ihm erschein Neflite „Oh Jedite, fleißig am lernen?", fragte er spaßig. Jedite schenkte seiner Lektüre noch einen letzten Blick „Nein. Nur Zeitvertreib. Ihr seid also fertig mit eurer Aufgabe?", wollte er wissen.

Neflite ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen „Ja. Endlich! Und das will ich feiern."

Jedite schaute interessiert „Aha. Klingt gut! Was hast du vor?"

„Hm. Heute Abend einen Trinken und draußen Lagerfeuer. Was denkst du?"

„Klingt gut! Lässt Kunzite sich auch mal wieder dazu herab etwas Spaß zu haben?"

„Ja. Er ist auch dabei, ich glaube der hat auch erst einmal genug vom Arbeiten.", Neflite lachte.

Da fiel Jedite gerade etwas Wichtiges ein „Oh! Ganz vergessen, es gibt jetzt einen 4. General."

„Was?", Neflite wirkte verwirrt und geschockt.

„Ja. Zoisite. Perilia hat ihn einfach so mal zum General ernannt, als ihr weg wart."

„Aha. Nett. Nun ja, klingt aber interessant.", Neflite überlegte kurz und meinte dann „Bring ihn doch mit."

„Meinst du? Na gut, okay. Ich werd ihn nachher mal fragen."

„Okay. Dann bis heute Abend!", damit war Neflite wieder verschwunden.

Am späten Nachmittag kam Zoisite gerade wieder an seiner Haustür an, als Jedite neben ihm auftauchte. „Zoisite! Hab ich dich gefunden."

„Äh. Ja. Was gibt es denn?"

„Neflite und Kunzite sind wieder zurück und wollen heute den ‚Feierabend' feiern. Ich dachte du fändest es vielleicht interessant mit zu kommen."

Zoisite fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt aber erstens war ihm langweilig und zweitens hatte er immer noch nichts zu Essen im Kühlschrank, also willigte er ein „Hm. Okay ja! Ich bin dabei."

„Wunderbar. Dann komme ich in einer Stunde wieder und hole dich ab.", Jedite verschwand wieder um die nächste Ecke des Flures.

Zoisite schloss die Tür auf und ging erst einmal schnurr stracks in sein Badezimmer, wenn er heute Abend schon noch weg gehen würde, wollte er sich wenigstens noch fertig machen.

Gerade als es wieder an der Tür klingelte, legte Zoisite die Haarbürste beiseite und schnappte sich noch ein Haarband von der Anrichte. An der Tür war natürlich Jedite, er schien ganz glücklich darüber zu sein, dass heute kein langweiliger Abend werden sollte.

Als er Zoisite mit noch offenem Haar sah, viel ihm mal wieder auf, wie fein und weich Zoisites Gesichtszüge doch waren und dass er eigentlich ziemlich hübsch war. Jedite schmunzelte über seine Gedanken und nickte Zoisite zu „Los komm, die warten sicher schon." „Ja Moment." Zoisite trat auf den Flur, schloss die Tür sorgsam ab und band sich die Haar gekonnt zu einem Zopf zusammen „Jetzt können wir los."

Kunzite und Neflite saßen auf einer Wiese, abgelegen vom Palast und genossen die Ruhe und die kühle Luft der Dämmerung. Beide schauten auf, als sie Zoisite und Jedite auf sie zukommen sahen. Kunzite grinste verwundert und rief „Hey Jedite! Wen hast du uns denn da mitgebracht?"

Als sie angekommen waren, erklärte Jedite „Das ist Zoisite. Er ist jetzt der 4. General."

Kunzite stand auf und stellte sich vor Zoisite, der Größenunterschied ließ Zoisite ein mulmiges Gefühl bekommen. Mit skeptischem Blick beäugte Kunzite Zoisite und stellte dann schmunzelnd fest „Nun ja. Bei deiner kleinen Statur mag ich bezweifeln, dass du ein guter Kämpfer bist, aber hübsch bist du definitiv." Zoisite zuckte erschrocken mit dem Kopf und sofort erröteten seine Wangen „Oh eh Danke.", er brauchte einen Moment und fügte dann hinzu „Ich kann gerne beweisen was ich drauf hab!" Kunzite lächelte „Hm. Vielleicht komme ich darauf zurück, Kleiner."

Zoisite war verwirrt, wie meinte er das denn?

Aber Neflite unterbrach sie „Mach dem Kleinen doch keine Angst, Kunzite."

„Grrr. Nennt mich nicht ‚Kleiner'!", er konnte es überhaupt nicht leiden auf seine Körpergröße degradiert zu werden. Aber das löste bei Kunzite nur Gelächter aus und er tätschelte Zoisite den Kopf „Und was, wenn ich dich aber weiter so nenne?"

Zoisites Augen funkelten böse zu dem großen Mann auf „Wehe!"

Jedite, der sich amüsiert das Schauspiel anschaute, war verwundert wie temperamentvoll Zoisite scheinbar war. In der ganzen Zeit mit ihm, hatte er ihn nie so in Rage gesehen.

Kunzite blieb weiter unbeeindruckt und setzte sich wieder zurück in das Gras, Jedite und Neflite taten es ihm gleich und er schaute zu dem schnaubenden Zoisite hoch. „Komm, setz dich.", meinte er und deutete mit der Hand auf das Gras neben ihm. Wiederwillig ließ sich Zoisite automatisch direkt dort hinfallen und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.

Neflite lachte und reichte ihm ein Bier. Verwundert nahm Zoisite es entgegen. Jedite hatte erzählt, dass Neflite gerne trank, aber dass die drei das scheinbar alle gerne mal machten hatte er nicht erwartet. „Es ist nicht vergiftet oder so", meinte Neflite als er bemerkte, dass Zoisite die Flasche nur betrachtete. Zoisite fuhr zusammen „Oh… Ja schon klar. Ich war nur in Gedanken.", er nippte an dem Bier und musste zugeben, dass es gar nicht mal übel schmeckte.

Jedite stellte seine Flasche ab und fragte „Wie war es denn nun in Süd-Europa?"

Neflite grinste „Heiß!", ein vielsagender Blick verriet, dass er nicht das Wetter meinte. Kunzite schüttelte belustigt den Kopf „Ich fand es auch heiß. Aber um es klar zu stellen, ich meine das Wetter." Neflite lachte „Haha. Ja. Wir waren in Italien, an so einem Strand und ich sage dir, so viele sexy Frauen. So weit das Auge reicht! Aber Kunzite war ganz besessen davon einfach nur die Mission zu beenden und nach Hause zu kommen."

„Ich kann Hitze nun mal nicht ab.", grummelte Kunzite.

Zoisite beobachtete aufmerksam das Gesicht von ihm und stellte gerade abwesend fest, dass Kunzite ziemlich eisig blaue Augen hatte.

„Ja. Aber trotzdem. Die Weiber, man!", meinte Neflite und machte eine bedeutende Geste.

Jedite lachte „Ja Neflite. Für dich ist dein Spaß alles, das wissen wir bereits."

„Tja. Ist halt so.", Neflite trank einen großen Schluck und fragte dann „Und, was habt ihr hier so schönes gemacht?"

Jedite zuckte mit den Schultern „Nicht viel. Ich musste Zoisite ja erst einmal die ganzen Bereiche hier zeigen." Neflite nickte „Sightseeing, he?" „Ja genau. Das übliche Programm halt."

Nach einigen Ausführungen irgendwelcher ‚Abenteuer' und sonstigen Geschichten an diesem Abend merkte Zoisite wie schnell der Alkohol bei ihm wirkte. Er war es nicht gewohnt was zu trinken und seine Koordination litt ganz schön, als er aufstand, um kurz um die Ecke zu verschwinden. Kunzite schmunzelte „Na Kleiner? Ein bisschen was über den Durst getrunken, was?" Zoisite funkelte ihn böse an „Und wenn schon!", beleidigt zog er von dannen und suchte sich einen dichten Busch, eigentlich wollte er nur mal pinkeln, aber als er schwankend an einem Baum lehnte, wurde ihm plötzlich kotz übel. Er bekam etwas Panik _Toll! Jetzt muss ich kotzen. _, er hoffte einfach, dass es niemand mitbekam und beugte sich vor und hielt sich mit einer Hand an einem Ast fest.

Natürlich blieb es nicht unbemerkt, denn Zoisite hatte es kaum 20 Meter weit geschafft und alle drei horchten auf. Neflite schüttelte den Kopf „Oh-o. Da verträgt wohl jemand nichts." Kunzite war ein bisschen besorgt um den jungen Mann und stand auf „Ich sehe mal nach ihm." „Yo.", meinte Neflite und schnappte sich munter eine weitere Flasche.

Zoisite fluchte innerlich, denn er hatte keine Hand frei, um sich wenigstens die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu halten. Er strich sich mühevoll ein paar Strähnen weg, als ihn plötzlich wieder ein Übelkeits-Schauer überkam. Doch dieses Mal waren ihm plötzlich keine Haare im Gesicht, aber er konnte sich nicht lange darüber wundern und als er sich erneut heftig übergab, strich eine Hand ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Lass alles raus." Irgendwie konnte Zoisite diese Stimme überhaupt nicht zuordnen, aber es war ihm gleich darauf wieder egal.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Zoisites Magen sich zufrieden gab und er sich erschöpft hochstemmte. Er wollte gerade mit der Hand über seinen Mund wischen, als vor ihm ein Tuch auftauchte. Ohne nachzudenken packte er es und säuberte sein Gesicht, spie auf den Boden aber der ekelhafte Geschmack ging nicht weg. Dann hörte er wieder jemanden sprechen „Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?" Zoisite wand erschrocken den Kopf „Kunzite?", das war ihm peinlicher als alles andere. Vor Scham schlug er die Hände vor sein Gesicht und seufzte, warum um alles in der Welt war ihm ausgerechnet Kunzite gefolgt? Aber da spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter „Ja. Ich bring dich wohl besser Heim, Kleiner." Müde nickte Zoisite, er war zu müde und immer noch zu betrunken, um sich darüber aufregen zu können, dass Kunzite ihn wieder ‚Kleiner' nannte.

_Kapitel 4 _

„_Nun ja. Bei deiner kleinen Statur mag ich bezweifeln, dass du ein guter Kämpfer bist, aber hübsch bist du definitiv."_

…

Zoisite öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und fasste sich an den Kopf, das tat weh. Benommen tastete er nach der Wasserflasche neben seinem Bett und trank sie fast leer, der pelzige Geschmack in seinem Mund war fürs Erste vertrieben und er wachte langsam richtig auf. Er hatte die ganze Nacht wirr geträumt, aber er wusste noch genau, dass Kunzite nicht gerade wenig darin vorgekommen war. Nach und nach kamen auch die Erinnerungen von gestern wieder hoch. Kunzite hatte ihm die Haare gehalten und den Rücken gestreichelt, … Zoisite war verwirrt. Danach hatte er sich und Zoisite in dessen Wohnung teleportiert, Zoisite hatte sich noch gewundert wie das möglich war, aber dann hatte Kunzite ihn in das Schlafzimmer geführt und auf das Bett gedrückt. Danach war Zoisite einfach eingeschlafen und auch in voller Montur wieder aufgewacht. Mit verirrtem Blick versuchte Zoisite sich einen Reim aus all dem zu machen, gab jedoch auf und wechselte erst einmal die Klamotten, denn in Shirt und Shorts ließ es sich besser grübeln. Gerade wollte er sich eine Wasserflasche aus dem Schrank holen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Es klang ein wenig unwirklich in Zoisites Kopf und es dauerte einen Moment bis er an die Tür ging und sie öffnete.

„Guten Morgen.", vor ihm stand Kunzite, schon wieder frisch und ausgeschlafen.

Zoisite kam überhaupt nicht auf sein Leben klar „Äh.", er stand einfach in der Tür und schaute.

„Magst du mich nicht herein lassen?", fragte Kunzite in einem Ton, als wäre Zoisite gerade zutiefst unhöflich gewesen. „Äh ja. Doch, komm rein." Zoisite machte Platz und Kunzite trat durch die Tür. Bedächtig schloss Zoisite die Tür und drehte sich nur langsam um. Als er ins Wohnzimmer lugte, hatte es sich Kunzite schon in einem Sessel bequem gemacht „Und?", er schaute zu Zoisite auf „Geht es dir heute besser?", fragte er in einem fast besorgten Ton.

Zoisite ließ sich auf das große Sofa nieder sinken und nickte vorsichtig „Ja. Ein bisschen. Danke. Also Danke, dass du mich gestern nach Hause gebracht hast.", sagte er leise und schaute auf seine Hände. Es war ihm so peinlich, dass Kunzite ihn beim Kotzen gesehen hatte.

Kunzite jedoch grinste „Gern geschehen."

Die Stille zog sich zäh in dem Raum und Zoisite wurde nervös, er traute sich nicht aufzuschauen.

„Wahrscheinlich wirst du mir dann heute weniger zeigen können, was du drauf hast, wie?", fragte Kunzite mit einem amüsanten Unterton in der Stimme.

Instinktiv schaute Zoisite auf, durch die ruckartige Bewegung schmerzte sein Kopf und ihm wurde schwindelig. „Tut… tut mir leid. Ich denke nicht, dass ich heute irgendwas Sinnvolles zu Stande bringen könnte." Kunzite stand auf und stellte sich vor Zoisite und sagte „Na dann eben morgen, Kleiner.", dabei wuschelte er ihm durch die Haare. „Hey...!", Zoisite wollte sich gerade dagegen wehren, da war Kunzite schon wieder verschwunden.

Zoisite schaute auf die Stelle, wo eben noch Kunzite gestanden hatte und begann schon wieder nach zu denken. Er hatte sich instinktiv gegen den Ausdruck ‚Kleiner' und die Berührung gewehrt, aber irgendwie war er sich nicht mal so sicher, ob es ihm wirklich etwas ausmachte.

Sofort schüttelte er diese Gedanken ab und ging ins Badezimmer, eine kalte Dusche würde ihm gut tun.

Gerade als Zoisite fertig im Bad war, klopfte es schon wieder an der Tür. Genervt schlich er über den Flur und öffnete die Tür „Ja?"

„Morgen.", vor ihm stand dieses Mal Neflite.

„Komm rein.", Zoisite ging beiseite und ließ Neflite herein. Etwas entnervt schloss er die Tür und folgte seinem Besuch in das Wohnzimmer.

„Und? Geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte Neflite mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Hm. Ja, mir geht es besser.", meinte Zoisite nur und ließ sich auf das Sofa plumpsen.

„Hast dir gestern wohl den Magen ausgekotzt, was?"

Etwas verwirrt und pikiert über diese Ausdrucksweise sagte Zoisite „Nun ja. Ich trinke halt eigentlich nie."

„Haha. Das werden wir noch ändern."

Fragend schaute Zoisite zu ihm auf „Wie bitte?"

„Ach egal. Ich gehe jetzt wieder. Gute Besserung.", Neflite zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand.

Etwas irritiert saß Zoisite da, er war sich nicht so sicher was er von Neflites Aussage halten sollte. Allerdings hatte er keine Zeit weiter darüber nach zu denken als es ein drittes Mal an der Tür klopfte. „Oh nein! Wer ist das denn schon wieder!", Zoisite hatte eindeutig genug von diesen ganzen Besuchen und stapfte zur Tür, riss sie schwungvoll auf und blaffte den Besucher an „WAS? … Oh. Guten Morgen Jedite!"

„Guten Morgen.", Jedite sah besorgt aus und schritt ohne Aufforderung an Zoisite vorbei in das Wohnzimmer.

„Oh Jedite, komm doch bitte rein und setz dich. Danke Zoisite. Keine Ursache, bitte.", meinte Zoisite sarkastisch und folgte ihm, wieder setzte er sich auf das Sofa und wartete auf Fragen nach seinem Befinden. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte Jedite skeptisch. Zoisite fühlte sich die Stirn und wog den Kopf hin und her „Ja. Eigentlich sogar recht gut." Jedite nickte „Kannst du dich an alles von gestern erinnern?" Zoisite wusste zwar nicht so genau, warum Jedite das wissen wollte, antwortete aber nach kurzem Überlegen „Ja eigentlich schon. Nicht mehr an alle Gespräche, aber das könnte ich auch ohne getrunken zu haben nicht mehr.", er lächelte.

Jedite schien noch nicht unbesorgt „Hm okay. Nun ja… Kunzite hat dich gestern nach Hause gebracht, stimmt das?"

„Ja. Warum?"

„Ist er danach wieder gegangen?", fragte Jedite eindringlich.

Zoisite ließ den gestrigen Abend an sich vorbei ziehen, bis zu der Stelle wo Kunzite ihn in das Schlafzimmer geführt hatte. Er erinnerte sich wie er auf dem Bett gesessen hatte und nach kurzem einfach eingeschlafen war, aber irgendwie war Kunzite nicht mehr in seiner Erinnerung.

„Ich denke schon."

„Du denkst?"

„Ja. Also er hat mich auf das Bett gesetzt und dann bin ich sofort eingeschlafen.", meinte Zoisite.

„Hm okay.", nachdenklich schaute Jedite aus dem Fenster.

„Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Weil ich mir nicht sicher war, ob Kunzite dich wirklich nach Hause bringen würde.", antwortete er ehrlich.

„Wieso sollte er das denn nicht tun?", Zoisite verstand immer weniger, was hier abging.

Diese Frage schien Jedite nicht sofort beantworten zu wollen „Na ja.", er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare und ging vor dem Sofa auf und ab „Es ist nicht so einfach zu erklären."

„Dann versuch es wenigstens.", schlug Zoisite vor, er wollte jetzt endlich wissen warum Jedite so besorgt war.

Seufzend begann Dieser zu erklären „Falls du dich noch daran erinnerst habe ich dir doch an deinem ersten Tag ein bisschen über Neflite und Kunzite erzählt." Zoisite nickte nur und er fuhr fort „Nun ich meinte doch Kunzite wäre ziemlich kühl und kaltherzig gegenüber Anderen." „Ja stimmt.", grübelte Zoisite, jetzt wo Jedite es sagte erinnerte er sich „Aber so kam er mir gar nicht vor.", erörterte Zoisite mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Das ist der Punkt.", Jedite stand vor dem Fenster und schaute nachdenklich nach draußen „Er ist eigentlich gegenüber Fremden ziemlich kühl. Neflite und mich kennt er und wir arbeiten alle drei eng zusammen, ich hatte erwartete es würde ein Problem geben dich in diesen Kreis zu integrieren."

„Aber es hat doch gut geklappt, scheinbar findet er mich nicht schlimm.", meinte Zoisite fröhlich.

„Und das macht mir Sorgen.", schwermütig fasste Jedite sich an die Schläfen.

„Wie kann ich das verstehen?", Zoisite bekam nicht gleich eine Antwort. Erst nach einigen Minuten drehte Jedite sich abrupt um und sagte in einem ernsten Ton „Kunzite hat merkwürdigerweise ab und zu eine Vorliebe für hübsche junge Männer. Im… nun ja körperlichen Sinne, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Verwirrt schaute Zoisite Jedite einfach nur an. „Und nun glaube ich dass er ein gewisses Interesse an dir gefunden hat. Ich war nur besorgt weil er dich gestern nach Hause begleitet hatte. Ihm würde ich zutrauen dass er deine Situation ausgenutzt hätte.", düster blickte er nun auf seine Schuhe.

„Muss ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen?", fragte Zoisite belustigt.

Verwirrt schaute Jedite auf „Eh wieso?"

„Wegen Kunzite. Du tust fast so als wenn er mich jeden Moment vergewaltigen würde. Da frage ich mich ob ich mir Sorgen machen muss um meine … um mich selbst.", Zoisite schmunzelte, er hätte fast ‚um meine Unschuld' gesagt.

Jedite war irritiert wie locker Zoisite damit umging, dass ein hochrangiger und noch dazu männlicher General sich für ihn interessierte „Also nein ich glaube nicht dass er so extrem handeln würde."

„Na dann ist doch okay. Ich werd auf mich aufpassen, wenn es dich beruhigt.", Zoisite fand es auf eine Art und Weise ziemlich niedlich wie Jedite sich um ihn sorgte.

Jedite wiederrum seufzte, aber ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen „Okay, ja es beruhigt mich ein wenig.",

er schaute sich kurz um und fragte nebensächlich „Ich wollte einkaufen, soll ich dir was zu essen mitbringen?"

Das war zwar ein etwas seltsamer Themenwechsel, aber Zoisite nickte erleichtert „Ja gerne! Warte, ich schreibe schnell eine kleine Liste."

Jedite schaute dem jungen Rotschopf hinterher, wie dieser in die Küche huschte und er fühlte sich etwas erleichterter. Jetzt wusste Zoisite dass er auf sich aufzupassen hatte.

_Kapitel 5_

Am nächsten Tag stand Zoisite nachdenklich in der Küche und machte sich Toast. Die Nacht über hatte er geschlafen wie ein Stein, nachdem Jedite ihm ein paar Dosen mit jeglichen Arten an Fertiggerichten mitgebracht hatte, hatte Zoisite sich ein paar Ravioli warm gemacht und darüber geflucht, dass es nur Dosenfutter gab. Denn eigentlich konnte er recht gut kochen und dieses Essen aus Konserven schmeckte ihm einfach nicht. Aber Essen blieb in diesem Moment Essen und so trieb der Hunger gestern auch die Ravioli rein.

Mit dem Toast im Mund ging er ins Wohnzimmer, als es, mal wieder, an der Tür klopfte.

_Ich frage mich, ob es jetzt jeden Morgen so läuft,_ dachte sich Zoisite, als er die Tür öffnete. Vor ihm stand Kunzite und schien ebenfalls mal wieder putzmunter zu sein „Guhen Morhen", nuschelte Zoisite mit dem Toast im Mund.

Kunzite grinste „Man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund."

Zoisite nahm das Toast mit der freien Hand „Guten Morgen.", sagte er betont deutlich.

„Schon besser.", meinte Kunzite und beäugte Zoisite „Du solltest dich fertig machen. Ich will sehen wie du dich im Kampf schlägst."

Zoisite hatte schon wieder ganz vergessen, dass er lauthals meinte, er würde ihm schon beweisen, was er drauf hätte. Seufzend ging er ins Schlafzimmer, um sich die viel zu warme Uniform anzuziehen. Währenddessen wartete Kunzite höflich an der Tür, bis er wieder zurück kam. Die Jacke der Uniform hatte er trotzdem nur in der Hand, dafür war es definitiv zu warm!

Bei den Trainings-Arenen angekommen sagte Kunzite gleich „Na dann. Leg los."

Er hatte ein paar Youma bereitgestellt, gegen die Zoisite ankämpfen sollte. Skeptisch begutachtete Zoisite seine Gegner „Mit Mord und Totschlag oder nur bis zum K.O.?"

Kunzite lachte „Ich glaube ein K.O. reicht, wir müssen nicht unsere eigenen Leute abschlachten."

„Du bist der Boss", meinte Zoisite und wand sich dem ersten Youma zu.

Kunzite beobachtete aufmerksam wie Zoisite zu kämpfen pflegte. Der kleine Mann setzte selbst als erstes auf seine geringe Körpergröße und Flinkheit, denn nach dem Kampfbeginn huschte er windig immer wieder um den Youma herum und verwirrte diesen ziemlich. Als Zoisite sich das erste Mal zur Seite teleportierte und gleich darauf hinter dem Gegner erschien, schaute Kunzite verwundert auf die Signatur Zoisites. Denn während er sich teleportierte, hinterließ er eine Spur von rosa Kirschblütenblättern. „Wie niedlich.", rief er ihm zu, als Zoisite gerade einen Eiskristall in die Schulter des Youma rammte, dieser ging stöhnend zu Boden und Zoisite teleportierte sich vor Kunzite „Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte ‚Wie niedlich. ' "

„Wieso?"

Kunzite erfasste gerade noch eines der aufgewirbelten Blütenblätter und hielt es hoch „Deswegen.", er grinste.

Zoisite errötete und schnappte sich das Blättchen „Na und? Ich kann ja nichts dafür.", beleidigt stapfte er davon und trat gegen den Nächsten Gegner an. Dieses Mal gab er sich keine große Mühe mit irgendwelchen Tricks und stieß dem Youma schlichtweg eine riesige Flamme entgegen, die allerdings zu mehr als nur K.O. führte.

Kunzite schüttelte den Kopf „Du bist viel zu impulsiv!"

„Du bist nicht mein Lehrer.", maulte Zoisite quer über den Platz.

„Irgendwie schon."

„Was? Warum?"

„Na, weil du nur der 4. General bist, und ich der 1.", selbstgefällig grinste er zu Zoisite herüber.

Schmollend verschränkte Zoisite die Arme, er hatte keinen Bock schon wieder bevormundet zu werden. Aber vorerst ließ er seine Wut an den Youma aus. Nachdem keiner mehr kampfähig war, teleportierte er sich wieder vor Kunzite, um sich sein Urteil anzuhören.

„Du musst noch viel lernen.", meinte dieser aber nur und schaute nachdenklich auf die Youma „Aber das Talent hast du."

Zoisite stieß sich vom Boden ab und schwebte einige Meter über Kunzite „Pah. Was sollte ich denn deiner Meinung nach noch lernen?"

„Vielleicht dein Temperament zu zügeln?", fragte Kunzite rhetorisch. _Ob er wohl in allen Lebenslagen so temperamentvoll ist?_, fragte er sich schmunzelnd. Seine Gedanken nahmen schnell einen absurden Weg, erschrocken schlug er sich an die Schläfe. Blinzelnd schaute er zu Zoisite auf „Für heute sollte das hier reichen, aber ich habe gehört, du magst keine Bücher."

Zoisite schwebte ein wenig herunter „Nein, wieso?"

„Dann komm heute Mittag in die Bibliothek, du solltest etwas über die Geschichte unseres Königreichs lernen!"

„Aw, aber Kunzite!", muffelte Zoisite und verschränkte die Arme.

„Nein, kein Aber. Bis heute Mittag.", damit teleportierte Kunzite sich davon.

Um die Mittagszeit schlich Zoisite in der Bibliothek umher. Er machte sich Sorgen, denn Kunzite hatte keine Uhrzeit genannt und so hatte er Angst gehabt zu spät zu kommen, aber alleine schon die Größe der Bibliothek machte ihm Angst, Kunzite im Falle gar nicht finden zu können.

Passenderweise hatte er einfach nach der Abteilung gefragt, in dem die Geschichtsbücher standen und hatte sich dort hinbegeben. Noch war niemand zu sehen und bevor er sich vor rumstehen langweilte, schnappte Zoisite sich ein Buch und setzte sich an einen der Lesetische.

Kunzite war unterdessen ebenfalls in der Bibliothek angekommen und schaute sich suchend nach Zoisite um. Eigentlich bezweifelte er, dass Zoisite sich schon auf die Bücher gestürzt hatte, aber hoffend ging er in die Geschichtsabteilung und staunte nicht schlecht, als er am Ende an einem kleinen Lesetisch die rot-blonden Locken von Zoisite erspähte.

„Doch schon in die Lektüre vertieft?", fragte er und ging um Zoisite herum.

Er seufzte. Wie konnte es anders sein? Zoisite hatte scheinbar nicht einmal die erste Seite gelesen und war schon über dem Buch eingeschlafen.

Kunzite schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und setzte sich Zoisite gegenüber. _Hm. Wenn er so schläft, sieht er ja richtig friedlich aus_, grübelte Kunzite und beschaute sich das schlafende Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

Zoisite hatte sich ein unscheinbares Buch vorgenommen und hatte den ersten Satz ‚gelesen' als er sofort eingenickt war. Er schlief nicht gerade fest und so spürte er eine Bewegung an seiner Wange. Genervt dachte er an eine Fliege und schlug das Etwas weg, um somit in Ruhe weiter zu dösen. Da hörte er ein leises Lachen und jemand wuschelte ihm durch die Haare, er schlug die Augen auf und sah als erstes Kunzite. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch „Oh…! Ich eh, habe mich nur etwas in die Lektüre vertieft.", sagte er verschmitzt. Kunzite grinste „Du hast geschnarcht."

„Gar nicht wahr! Ich schnarche nicht im Schlaf!", protestierte Zoisite.

„Also hast du doch geschlafen?", fragte Kunzite.

Zoisite errötete und senkte den Kopf. „Ertappt.", meinte Kunzite nur und lachte wieder leise.

„Keine Sorge, du hast nicht geschnarcht.", fügte er noch hinzu und schaute auf das Buch, was sich Zoisite ausgesucht hatte. Erleichtert schaute Zoisite wieder auf „Wie lange hast du mich denn beobachtet?", fragte er etwas kleinlaut.

„Eine Weile", sagte Kunzite in einem beiläufigen Ton „Du siehst ziemlich niedlich aus, wenn du schläfst."

Zoisites Wangen färbten sich erneut Rot und er haute mit den Händen auf den Tisch „WAS?"

Kunzite schaute ihm mit einem bösen Blick an „Sei ruhig. Das ist eine Bibliothek!"

Sofort sank Zoisite zurück auf den Stuhl und schaute auf seine Hände „Tut mir leid."

Er war innerlich aufgewühlt, er konnte nicht begreifen, warum der oberste General ständig solche Sachen sagte. Wenn Jedite Recht hatte, dann würde sich Kunzite doch niemals einfach nur mit Komplimenten zufrieden geben. Oder? Waren es etwa keine beiläufige Komplimente, was steckte dahinter? Irgendwie fühlte er sich geschmeichelt und irgendwie mochte er es, aber alles verstörte ihn. _Ich werd noch verrückt hier,_ dachte er sich und schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken los zu werden.

Kunzite schaute auf „Alles okay?"

„Eh ja. Ich habe nur nachgedacht.", meinte Zoisite und vermied es aufzuschauen.

„Nun gut.", Kunzite stand auf und reichte Zoisite das Buch „Ließ das und sag mir Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist."

„Jawohl.", murmelte Zoisite und griff nach dem Buch.

Kunzite ging an ihm vorbei und fuhr dabei über seine Haare „Tschüss, Kleiner."

„Grrr!", Zoisite schaute sich ärgerlich um und musste verwundert feststellen, dass Kunzite schon wieder verschwunden war. Er ließ sich nach hinten gegen die Lehne fallen, rieb sich die Schläfen und murmelte vor sich hin „Warum macht mich das nur so wahnsinnig?"

Kunzite hatte sich unterdessen in sein Schloss teleportiert. Er stand in der Küche und überlegte, ob er sich heute wohl selbst was zu essen machen sollte. Dabei schweiften seine Gedanken ab und er fragte sich ob Zoisite wohl kochen könne. „Oh nein!", jammerte er und schlug sich an die Stirn, denn in letzter Zeit ging ihm der junge Mann nicht mehr wirklich aus dem Kopf. Wenn er in seiner Nähe war, hatte er merkwürdigerweise auch keine Hemmungen davor zuzugeben, dass er Zoisite durchaus für hübsch befand. Aber wenn er alleine war, kam ihm das alles doch ziemlich skurril vor. Er war schließlich ein Mann, also war es doch nicht normal, dass er Gefallen an diesem ‚Jungen' fand, er schätze Zoisite noch nicht älter als 17 ein. Aber irgendwas faszinierte ihn an Zoisite, er hatte nur noch keine Ahnung was das war, zumindest wusste er aber, dass er sich jetzt schon wieder darauf freute den temperamentvollen jungen Mann wieder zu sehen.

_Kapitel 6_

Am nächsten Tag hatte Zoisite sich mit Jedite draußen auf die Wiese in den Schatten gesetzt.

Zoisite hielt sich ein mit eiskaltem Wasser getränktes Handtuch an die Stirn „Ich sterbe, es ist so warm." Jedite nickte nur schwach „Ich sterbe zuerst."

Zoisite setzte sich auf und krempelte mühevoll die Hosenbeine hoch, als Kunzite und Neflite über die Wiese kamen. Neflite ließ sich sofort auch in den Schatten fallen „Wie ich sehe sind wir alle auf die gleiche Idee gekommen.", meinte er und machte sich lang. Kunzite setzte sich sorgsam neben Zoisite und beobachtete, wie der sich die Hosenbeine hochkrempelte. Als Zoisite das bemerkte, schaute er unsicher zu Kunzite „Ist was?", blaffte er ihn an. Kunzite schmunzelte „Nein, mach ruhig weiter." Zoisite zog die Beine an, es war ihm unangenehm, dass Kunzite so drauf schaute „Warum guckst du so?", fragte er unsicher.

„Weil du schöne Beine hast.", betonte er, wand sich aber ab und lehnte sich an den Baum.

Zoisite schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und errötete „Du verwirrst mich!", maulte er, aber von Kunzite kam nur ein Grinsen.

Irgendwann stand Jedite auf „Bo ah. Ne, ich gehe jetzt eiskalt duschen, das geht ja gar nicht.", und schon war er verschwunden. Zoisite legte den Kopf schräg „Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee…", er stand auf und drehte sich zu Neflite und Kunzite „Ich bin auch weg. Bis dann."

Kunzite grinste „Viel Spaß, Kleiner." Grummelnd teleportierte sich Zoisite davon und Neflite schaute verwundert auf. „Kirschblüten?", er lachte „Haha. Das passt zu ihm."

„Wie meinst du das?", Kunzite hatte ein komisches Gefühl, als Neflite das sagte.

„Du musst zugeben, dass Zoisite ziemlich hübsch ist für einen Mann. Und dann diese schicken rosa Kirschblüten, es passt einfach.", grübelte Neflite und ließ eines der Blätter zwischen seinen Fingern gleiten. Dann stand er plötzlich auf und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls, also saß Kunzite alleine am Baum und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um im Schatten etwas zu dösen.

Zoisite unterdessen hatte sich eine Kühlung gegönnt und die hitzige Uniform gegen Shirt und knielange Shorts eingetauscht. Vor Langeweile entschied er sich zurück auf die Wiese zu gehen und dort etwas zu entspannen, vielleicht war ja auch noch einer von den anderen Dreien dort.

Und tatsächlich, als er unter dem Schatten des Baumes teleportierte sah er Kunzite immer noch an den Baum gelehnt, allerdings schien er jetzt zu schlafen. Zoisite musste grinsen und hockte sich neben ihn, er konnte den leisen, gleichmäßigen Atem von Kunzite hören. Kichernd setzte er sich neben den Schlafenden und lehnte sich ebenfalls an den Baum, irgendwie wurde er plötzlich auch unheimlich müde und schloss die Augen um auch etwas zu schlafen.

…

Als Kunzite sich streckte, streifte seine Hand irgendwas, was definitiv kein Baum war und er schaute erschrocken an seine Seite. Verwundert musste er feststellen, dass neben ihm Zoisite auf dem Boden lag, zusammengerollt und leise atmend. _Oh, wo kommt der denn her?_ , fragte Kunzite sich selbst und beugte sich vorsichtig über Zoisite, um in sein Gesicht schauen zu können, doch rot-blonde Locken verdeckten es. Interessiert strich er mit der Hand die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht Zoisites und schaute, ob er auch wirklich schlief. Er lächelte als er den friedlichen Ausdruck sah und während er den Schlafenden so beobachtete, hing er wieder seinen Gedanken nach.

Es war für Kunzite neu, dass er sich in der Nähe von irgendwem so gut fühlte, aber bei Zoisite war es einfach so, dass sobald er ihn in seiner Umgebung wusste überkam ihn ein ganz ungewöhnliches Gefühl, irgendwie warm und ziemlich angenehm. Abwesend strich er mit der Hand über Zoisites Schulter. Er fragte sich, warum Zoisite sich neben ihn zum schlafen gelegt hatte und legte die Stirn in Falten, er fand das ganz und gar nicht schlimm, konnte es aber einfach nicht nachvollziehen. Plötzlich bewegte sich Zoisite ein wenig und Kunzites Hand zuckte zurück, aber scheinbar hatte Zoisite nur vor, sich bequemer hinzulegen und kuschelte sich ins kühle Gras. Lächelnd wartete Kunzite einen Moment, bis er wieder den regelmäßigen Atem hörte und fuhr zaghaft mit der Hand über Zoisites Arm. In diesem Moment der kurzen Berührung durchfuhr Kunzite ein absurder Drang, er hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis Zoisite in die Arme zu nehmen. Schockiert über sich selbst zog er die Hand zurück und hockte sich ein Stück nach hinten auf eine Wurzel. Etwas verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, er wusste einfach nicht woher das kam! Jetzt wollte er Zoisite auch schon nahe sein, mehr als einfach so, das ging ihm zu weit.

Gerade in diesem Augenblick reckte Zoisite sich und gähnte lauthals.

„Aaah! Hab ich gut geschlafen.", er setzte sich auf und schaute sich verschlafen um, die Haare ganz verwuschelt, denn das Haarband war herausgerutscht. „Oh. Hallo Kunzite.", Zoisite lächelte zu ihm herüber und fasste sich durch die Haare „Oh nein! Meine Haare! Ich sehe sicher fürchterlich aus!", panisch suchte er im Gras nach seinem Haarband. Kunzite schaute ihm amüsiert zu und sagte leise „Ich finde es sieht nicht fürchterlich aus." Aber Zoisite hörte es natürlich, denn er saß genau neben ihm „Wie? Doch, sicherlich! Es sieht immer fürchterlich aus, wenn meine Haare offen sind.", muffelte Zoisite. Bedacht nahm Kunzite eine Strähne aus Zoisites Haarmähne und drehte sie um seinen Finger „Finde ich nicht. Ich mag es so." und schaute ihm mit einem ehrlichen Blick in die Augen. Zoisite errötete und kam irgendwie gar nicht mehr auf sein Leben klar, Kunzite brachte ihn immer total durcheinander. „Das mag ich auch.", sagte Kunzite und legte den Kopf schräg. „Was magst du?", fragte Zoisite verwundert. „Wenn du rot wirst.", Kunzite musste kichern, als Zoisites Wangen sich abermals röteten und strich mit dem Finger zart darüber „Es sieht einfach zu niedlich aus." Zoisite seufzte und schaute zur Seite. „Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", fragte Kunzite mit besorgtem Unterton in der Stimme. „Nein. Aber es wirft mich immer total aus der Bahn." „Wenn ich sowas sage?" „Ja.", seufzte Zoisite wieder und schlang die Arme um die Knie. Er konnte Kunzite ja nicht erzählen, wie ihn das aus der Bahn warf, denn er merkte mehr und mehr wie sehr er in der Nähe von Kunzite sein wollte. Auch der ließ nun die Hand sinken und schaute zu Boden, es war einfach eine merkwürdige Situation. Nun saß er hier und hatte das Bedürfnis Zoisite in den Arm zu nehmen und an sich zu ziehen aber sie saßen sich schweigend gegenüber und starrten auf den Boden. Und außerdem glaubte er fest daran, dass Zoisite ihn für verrückt erklären würde, wenn Kunzite ihm erzählen würde, dass er sich auf eine Weise zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Bei dem Gedanken, in denen er diese Worte benutze, stutzte Kunzite. Er hatte es sich gerade selbst eingestanden, er fühlte sich definitiv zu diesem hübschen jungen Mann hingezogen, aber es fiel ihm nicht gerade leicht damit umzugehen. _Ich? … Hinter meinem Rücken reden sie darüber, dass ich keine Gefühle und ein Herz aus Eis hätte und gerade ich vergucke mich also in einen jungen Mann, der einfach daher kommt und niedlich aussieht._ Er schüttelte den Kopf und holte sich zurück in die Realität, betrachtete Zoisite wie er nachdenklich vor ihm hockte und überlegte sich, ob er vielleicht einfach alles auf eine Chance setzen würde.

„Zoisite?", er sprach leise und Zoisite hob sachte den Blick und schaute fragend drein „Hm?"

Kunzite bekam ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend, als er in die grün leuchtenden Augen schaute und fasste mit einem tiefen Luftzug allen Mut zusammen, behutsam fasste er Zoisite am Kinn und hob seinen Kopf. Bevor sein Mut ihn wieder verlassen konnte beugte er sich vor und küsste Zoisite sanft auf die Lippen, nur einen kurzen Augenblick und dann ließ er wieder von ihm ab, auf jegliche Reaktion bereit. Und Zoisite, konnte erst einmal gar nichts machen. Denn er war nun wirklich total irritiert. Dieser Typ, wo er dachte, der würde nie ernsthaft was an einem anderen Kerl finden, hatte ihn gerade geküsst. Einfach so, ohne Vorwarnung. Und im gleichen Moment breiteten sich tausend Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen aus „Oh.", brachte er nur leise heraus und fasste sich an den Kopf. Kunzite glaubte schon er habe jetzt definitiv das falsche getan und bereute es, seinen Gefühlen so viel Freiraum gegeben zu haben.

Weitgefehlt mit seinen Vermutungen sah er wie Zoisite sich zu ihm beugte, nun nicht mehr mit einem ganz so verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht legte er seinen Kopf an Kunzites Schulter und seufzte „Darauf muss ich erst mal klar kommen."

„Im positivem Sinne?", fragte Kunzite vorsichtig.

„Natürlich.", sagte Zoisite leise.

Kunzite spürte wie sich ein Glücksgefühl sonder Gleichen in ihm ausbreitete und er legte zögerlich die Arme auf Zoisites Rücken, um ihn ein bisschen näher an sich zu ziehen. Es war alles sonderbar und das wusste Kunzite, aber er konnte gar nicht glauben wie selbstverständlich es sich anfühlte, hier mit Zoisite an seiner Seite.

Dieser schaute nun verlegen auf „Eh. Es wäre vielleicht besser irgendwo zu sein, wo nicht jeden Moment irgendwer auftauchen könnte, oder?", meinte er verschmitzt.

Und Kunzite nickte „Dann kann ich dir gleich einmal mein Haus zeigen.", er grinste und schon spürte Zoisite wie sie sich weg von der Wiese teleportierten.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete standen sie in einer großen Eingangshalle, die trotz der kalten Steinwände wundersam heimlich wirkte, denn es war alles perfekt dekoriert und passend zu einander eingerichtet. „Oh, wie hübsch du es hast!", sagte Zoisite und schaute sich interessiert um. Kunzite aber seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf „Tut mir leid, Zoisite, wenn ich eigentlich nicht daran interessiert bin genau jetzt mit dir über meine Einrichtung zu reden."

Fragend schaute Zoisite zu ihm auf und stellte eine kleine Figur zurück auf die Anrichte.

Kunzite ging in Richtung Treppe und schnappte sich Zoisites Hand in dem Moment, als er an ihm vorbei kam, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Etwas taumelnd ließ sich Zoisite an der Hand nach oben und durch einen langen Gang führen „Wo willst du hin?", fragte er neugierig und schaute sich verstohlen um. „Hier hin.", meinte Kunzite nur abgehackt und öffnete eine Tür. Sie kamen in ein unheimlich großes Zimmer, das zur westlichen Seite durch große Fenster auf eine freie Landschaft ging. Dadurch konnte man später sicherlich wunderbar den Sonnenuntergang ansehen, überlegte Zoisite sich. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand eine Kommode, Kleiderschrank und ein großer Spiegel, eine Tür führte in einen angrenzenden Raum und an der Wand ihm gegenüber entdeckte Zoisite ein riesiges Bett „Oh Gott. Kommt man sich so alleine nicht ziemlich verloren vor in so einem großen Bett?", fragte er staunend. Kunzite hielt immer noch Zoisites Hand und schmunzelte „Hm. Ja schon, wenn man alleine ist, ist es wirklich viel zu groß."

Er zog sachte an Zoisites Hand und er folgte Kunzite zu dem Bett, wo sie sich auf die Bettkante setzten, die zu den Fenstern zeigte. „Wow. Das nenne ich mal eine Aussicht." „Hm-hm." Kunzite schaute gar nicht zum Fenster, er kannte die Aussicht gut genug. Stattdessen beobachtete er aufmerksam Zoisites Mimik, legte ihm die Hand zärtlich in den Nacken und begann ihn mit den Fingerspitzen zu kraulen. Kunzite musste sich ein bisschen das Schmunzeln verkneifen, als er sah, wie Zoisite sofort entspannt die Schultern sinken ließ und die Augen schloss. Schon nach ein paar Minuten lehnte Zoisite sich an Kunzites Schulter und musste gähnen. „Bist du müde, Kleiner?", fragte Kunzite und streichelte Zoisite über die Wange. „Ja. Irgendwie schon.", sagte dieser leise und atmete tief aus und ein. Kunzite legte den Arm um Zoisite und beugte sich zu Zoisites Ohr hinunter „Hm. Hast du vielleicht Lust heute Nacht bei mir zu bleiben?", fragte er sanft. Zoisite schaute etwas verwundert zu ihm hoch und sofort umspielte ein freudiges Lächeln seine Lippen „Aw ja! Und wie ich dazu Lust habe." Kunzite konnte nicht anders und küsste ihn zögerlich. Kurz darauf stand er auf, Zoisite schaute ganz erschrocken „Wo willst du hin?" Amüsiert über Zoisites kleine Panik sagte Kunzite „Warte hier.", und er ging in das angrenzende Zimmer. Durch einen Türspalt konnte Zoisite erahnen, dass es eventuell ein Badezimmer war, ein großes Badezimmer und als Kunzite zurück kam hielt er etwas aus Stoff in der Hand. Er warf es Zoisite zu und sagte „Da. Damit du nicht in deiner Uniform schlafen musst.", mit diesen Worten verschwand er abermals im Badezimmer. Interessiert faltete Zoisite den Stoffhaufen auseinander und hielt ein viel zu großes T-Shirt in den Händen, er hielt es sich vor das Gesicht und schnupperte. „Hihi!", Zoisite kicherte, denn es roch ziemlich nach Kunzite. Er schaute zur Badezimmertür, wo sich nichts regte und beschloss sich kurzerhand hier umzuziehen.

Als Kunzite selbst in Schlafklamotten wieder in das Zimmer kam, saß Zoisite grinsend auf dem Bett, das Shirt war ihm wirklich viel zu groß. „Süß", Kunzite schmunzelte und kletterte selbst zur Mitte des Bettes. Zoisite schaute zu, wie Kunzite die Decke aufschüttelte und sich hinlegte, ohne sich zu rühren. „Komm her.", Kunzite deutete mit der Hand auf den Platz neben ihm. Das ließ Zoisite sich nicht zwei Mal sagen, er grinste vor Freude und kuschelte sich übermütig an Kunzite, mit einem Gähnen schmuste er sich an Kunzites Schulter. „Lass uns schlafen, ich bin auch müde.", meinte der nur und streichelte behutsam Zoisites Wange. „Gute Nacht, Kunzite.", schnurrte Zoisite und schloss zufrieden die Augen. „Gute Nacht, mein Kleiner." „Stellst du jetzt Besitzansprüche auf mich an?", fragte Zoisite amüsiert. Kunzite schlang den Arm um den schmalen Mann neben sich und meinte flüsternd „Natürlich. Jetzt gehörst du mir." Zoisite kicherte glücklich und glitt langsam in seine kleine Traumwelt rüber. Auch Kunzite hatte die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht in Zoisites wuscheligen Locken vergraben und mit einem Magen voller Schmetterlinge.

_Kapitel 7_

Kunzite hatte so gut geschlafen, wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr und als er grummelnd erwachte und sich umzudrehen versuchte, schlug er schlagartig die Augen auf. Vor ihm ein Meer aus rot-blonden Wuschellocken entdeckend fiel im plötzlich auch alles wieder ein. Er seufzte glücklich, hatte er es doch jeglichen Wiederspruchs gewagt seine verwirrenden Gefühle gegenüber Zoisite zu beichten und nun reckte er etwas den Kopf, um den schlafenden Mann an seiner Seite zu betrachten. _Oh man, wie kann man nur so niedlich sein_, dachte sich Kunzite und schüttelte irritiert den Kopf, er kam immer noch nicht drauf klar. Er versuchte sich mühevoll von Zoisite zu lösen ohne ihn zu wecken und krabbelte mühevoll aus dem Bett, um ins Badezimmer zu schlendern. Wie jeden Morgen spritzte er sich ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht und beschaute sich dann nachdenklich im Spiegel, wo er jetzt gerade alleine war konnte er immer noch nicht glauben, dass dort ein Mann in seinem Bett lag. „Was ist nur passiert…?", fragte Kunzite sein Spiegelbild. Nachdem leider keine Antwort kam, seufzte er, es war wirklich verwirrend für ihn, dass einfach so ein hübscher, temperamentvoller Mann daher kommen muss und schon ist er nicht mehr er selbst. Verstohlen spähte er durch einen Spalt der Tür auf das Bett und sah Zoisite eingerollt in die Decke immer noch ruhig schlafend. Glücklich seufzte er, als er wieder dieses Glücksgefühl verspürte und dachte sich, dass es nicht irgendein Kerl war, der da in seinem Bett lag, sondern Zoisite. Er konnte es drehen wie er es wollte, ändern könnte er wahrscheinlich eh nichts mehr an seinen Gefühlen und deswegen beschloss er nun einfach damit zu leben, dass er auf diesen Kerl stand. Er kam zurück aus dem Badezimmer, legte sich neben Zoisite und betrachtete ihn verträumt.

Nach unzähligen Minuten regte sich Zoisite das erste Mal, er drehte und reckte sich hin und her und irgendwann öffnete er verschlafen die Augen. Kunzite lächelte „Guten Morgen." Zoisite blinzelte ein paar Mal müde, gähnte ausgiebig und schaute dann in Kunzites blaue Augen „Hihi. Guten Morgen." „Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Kunzite und strich behutsam ein paar Strähnen aus Zoisites Gesicht. „Wunderbar, hab schon lange nicht mehr so gut und bequem geschlafen.", Zoisite robbte sich zu Kunzite und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. „Das freut mich zu hören.", murmelte Kunzite und schlang besitzergreifend die Arme um Zoisite und begann zärtlich seinen Rücken auf und ab zu streicheln. Zoisite schnurrte fast „Und du, wie hast du geschlafen?" Ganz abwesend antwortete Kunzite „Viel besser als sonst.", er malte nun kleine Muster auf Zoisites Rücken „Du hattest Recht, alleine ist man in so einem Bett wirklich einsam, das merk ich jetzt erst." Zoisite hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und entspannte total, ab und zu bekam er eine Gänsehaut, wenn Kunzite ihm mit der Hand über den Rücken streichelte.

Kunzite kam gerade ein Einfall, eine Frage, die er sich vor einiger Zeit schon gefragt hatte „Zoisite?" „Hm-hm." „Kannst du kochen?", fragte er prompt. Zoisite grinste und schaute auf „Ja, warum?" Kunzite schmunzelte „Süß." „Süß?", Zoisite errötete. „Ja. Ich find das süß. Magst du uns heute Frühstück machen?" „Eh ja. Gerne. Wenn ich deine Küche benutzen darf." „Du darfst dich hier frei bewegen." Voller Elan saß Zoisite plötzlich aufrecht im Bett „Ui! Dann mach ich uns jetzt was zum frühstücken!", freudig klatschte er sich in die Hände, was Kunzites Meinung nach in diesem riesen T-Shirt verdammt amüsant aussah. „Okay. Ich komm dann gleich runter." „Jaha okay.", Zoisite war schon auf dem Sprung durch die Tür und war verschwunden.

Verstohlen schlurfte Zoisite die Treppe hinunter und suchte die Räume nach einer Küche ab, schnell wurde er fündig und war begeistert. Kunzites Küche war ebenfalls riesig und stilvoll eingerichtet, aber irgendwie wirkte die Küche total unbenutzt und Zoisite kam das alles reichlich steril vor. Er nahm sich vor die Küche einigermaßen einzusauen, um diesen Umstand zu ändern.

Nachdem er einige Zutaten zusammen gesucht hatte und eine Pfanne entdeckt hatte, entschied er sich für Pfannkuchen, er liebte Pfannkuchen. Vielleicht passten die nicht so perfekt als Frühstück aber er musste die Gelegenheit nutzen und jetzt welche machen. Ganz vertieft mischte er den Teig aus Eiern, Mehl und anderen Sachen die er noch so in den Küchenschränken gefunden hatte. Als er gerade dem ersten Pfannkuchen beim braten zu sah, hörte er hinter sich Schritte und als bald legten sich zwei Arme, um seine Taille, während Kunzite sich von hinten an ihn kuschelte „Mmmmm, das riecht aber gut." „Ist auch gleich fertig", trällerte Zoisite „Soll ich es dir ans Bett bringen?" Kunzite dachte einen Moment nach „Hm. Keine schlechte Idee.", er küsste Zoisites Nacken und murmelte „Dann bis gleich."

Oben legte Kunzite sich erst einmal wieder in das Bett und griff nach der Zeitung auf dem Nachtisch. Er hatte die Schlagzeilen von gestern ganz vergessen zu lesen und war schon bald in einen Bericht vertieft. „Ah… Ach so… Verständlich…", er murmelte seine Kommentare so vor sich hin und merkte nicht, wie sich Zoisite mit einem Tablett voll Pfannkuchen an das Bett schlich, erst als er „Überraschung!", rief, stieß Kunzite einen erschreckten Laut aus und schmiss schockiert die Zeitung beiseite. „Oh Gott!", er fasste sich an die Brust „Zoisite… erschreck mich doch nicht so." Zoisite stellte das Tablett ans Fußende und krabbelte zu Kunzite, um ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss zu geben „Das Essen ist fertig.", er strahlte bis über beide Ohren. Interessiert zog sich Kunzite das Tablett auf den Schoß und schnitt ein Stück von dem obersten Pfannkuchen ab „Na dann, mal schauen ob du wirklich kochen kannst.", er steckte sich die Gabel in den Mund und kaute entsetzlich lange. Als Zoisite vor Aufregung bald platzte, sagte Kunzite „Ich glaube ich möchte, dass du immer für mich kochst." Zoisite grinste breit „Uh gerne.", er rutschte näher zu Kunzite „Und jetzt ich!", er öffnete den Mund und schaute bedeutungsvoll auf das Essen. Kunzite lachte und pikste ein nächstes Stück auf, um Zoisite damit zu füttern. „Hm-hm. Lecker.", meinte Zoisite nur und hatte schon wieder den Mund auf. „Haha. Soll ich dich jetzt die ganze Zeit füttern? Wann darf ich denn essen?" „Dann", murmelte Zoisite und drängte Kunzite ihm den nächsten Bissen zu geben. Zwischen zwei Happen nuschelte er „Ich liebe Pfannkuchen." Kunzite zog die Gabel weg „Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund.", sagte er und schaute dabei eigentlich nicht sehr ernst aus, aber Zoisite zog einen Schmollmund und verschränkte die Arme. „Bist du jetzt beleidigt?", fragte Kunzite irritiert. „Ja.", maulte Zoisite, eigentlich auch nur aus Spaß, aber er spielte seine Rolle perfekt. „Aw.", meinte Kunzite und küsste Zoisite auf den Schmollmund „Komm schon. Du darfst nicht auf mich böse sein." Zoisite schnappte mit dem Mund nach der Gabel und erwischte das Stück Pfannkuchen, er schluckte und lächelte „Ich bin dir auch nicht böse.", er kuschelte sich an Kunzite und griff die Gabel „So, jetzt bist du dran.", damit pikte er ein Stückchen auf und fuhr mit der Gabel in Kunzites Gesicht „Mund auf!", befahl Zoisite und musste amüsiert lachen, als Kunzite gar gehorchte.

Nach dem Frühstück rief allerdings die Pflicht und Kunzite sagte schweren Herzens „So mein Kleiner. Wir sollten jetzt aber langsam aufstehen. Ich muss heute zu Perilia, mir wieder irgendwelche Kriegspläne anhören." Zoisite grummelte und vergrub das Gesicht an Kunzites Hals „Niemals. Ich steh nicht auf." Unentschlossen blinzelte Kunzite, denn die Verlockung einfach mit Zoisite im Bett zu bleiben war unwiderstehlich. „Bitte Zoisite, ich muss arbeiten." „Hm.", muffelig setzte Zoisite sich auf und zog einen Schmollmund. Kunzite war amüsiert über dieses kleine Theater, setzte sich hinter Zoisite und küsste ihm den Nacken „Wenn du magst, komm ich dich nach getaner Arbeit besuchen." „Zu mir?", fragte Zoisite etwas entsetzt und drehte sich hektisch um. Kunzite war verwirrt über diese Reaktion „Ja, zu dir.", antwortete er nur. „Aber ich habe nicht aufgeräumt!", Zoisite sah zutiefst schockiert aus, aber Kunzite konnte nur lachen „Ach so. Ich dachte es wäre sonst was. Na, dann hast du doch genug Zeit aufzuräumen und ich will nicht enttäuscht werden, ich schaue überall nach ob es ordentlich ist." Zoisite schmollte schon wieder „Oh nein, das machst du nicht!" Kunzite lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn zärtlich „Hm. Okay. Aber nun muss ich aufstehen.", damit verzog er sich in das Badezimmer und nach kürzester Zeit hörte Zoisite die Dusche.

Er konnte sich nur schwerlich aus dem bequemen Bett erheben, aber als er stand sammelte er erst einmal seine Klamotten ein, um sich wieder anzuziehen. Erst überlegte er, das T-Shirt von Kunzite einfach anzubehalten, aber es sah einfach zu auffällig merkwürdig aus. Zoisite seufzte und legte es zusammengefaltet auf das Bett.

Im gleichen Moment kam Kunzite fertig angezogen für die Arbeit aus dem Bad. Er nickte zur Tür und Zoisite folgte ihm hinunter in die Eingangshalle. An der Tür blieben sie kurz stehen und Kunzite grinste „Also. Bis heute Abend, mein Kleiner." Zoisite stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und gab Kunzite einen kleinen Kuss „Ich freu mich auf dich.", damit teleportierten sich beide aus dem Schloss, der eine zur Arbeit und der andere in seine Wohnung.

_Kapitel 8_

Aufgeregt hechtete Zoisite zur Tür, als es klopfte. Euphorisch schwang die Tür auf, aber er wurde sofort enttäuscht, denn vor der Tür stand nicht der erwartete Kunzite, sondern ein schmierig grinsender Neflite. „Hallo Zoisite, warum so aufgebracht?" „Bin ich doch gar nicht.", meinte Zoisite und versuchte einigermaßen entspannt zu wirken. Seit er in seiner Wohnung angekommen war, hatte er alles aufgeräumt und kurz sauber gemacht, er war erst seit Kurzem fertig und verbrachte die Zeit des Wartens damit aufgeregt im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu rennen. „Na auch egal.", meinte Neflite und spähte in Zoisites Wohnung „Erwartest du wen?" „Nein warum?" „Du hast aufgeräumt und sauber gemacht." „Darf man das nicht?", fragte Zoisite empört. „Doch schon. Es war nur so ein Gedanke.", meinte Neflite und schaute Zoisite an. Sie standen noch eine ziemliche Weile so da, schauten einander schweigend an. Bis Zoisite fragte „War das alles oder wolltest du was Bestimmtes?" „Nein eigentlich war mir nur langweilig.", sagte Neflite und schien scheinbar darauf zu warten eingeladen zu werden. „Na dann ist ja gut. Ich hab noch was zu erledigen. Also, wenn es das dann war, Tschüss!" Neflite zog die Augenbrauen hoch und ging einige Schritte zurück „Okay gut. Ciao." _Der hat ja eine Laune_, dachte er sich und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem anderen Zeitvertreib.

Kunzite schlenderte gemächlich die Flure entlang zu Zoisites Wohnung, als ihm Neflite über den Weg lief „Oh Hallo Neflite!", meinte er und hob die Hand zum Gruße. „Hallo Kunzite, wo soll es denn hingehen?" „Hm, ich schaue nochmal bei Zoisite vorbei.", sagte Kunzite wahrheitsgetreu und war verwundert als Neflite einen warnenden Tonfall einlegte „Uh pass auf, ich glaube der ist heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgetreten." „Wieso?", wollte Kunzite stirnrunzelnd wissen. „Wollte auch mal nur vorbei schauen, aber er hat mich gar nicht rein gelassen." „Hm-hm. Na gut, dann sehe ich mal nach ihm. Tschau." „Jo.", Neflite ging auch weiter.

Nachdenklich überlegte Kunzite ob er klopfen sollte, er fand die Idee sich direkt in die Wohnung zu teleportieren recht amüsant und so entschied er sich auch für diesen Weg, als er vor der Tür stand und teleportierte sich selbst in das Wohnzimmer.

Er schaute sich um und konnte Zoisite erst nirgends entdecken, bis der junge Mann um die Ecke aus der Küche bog und mit leuchtenden Augen feststellte, wer da in seine Wohnung eingedrungen war. Sofort wurde Kunzite überwältigt, als Zoisite ihm um den Hals fiel „Oh Zoisite nicht so stürmisch!" Kunzite fing ihn auf und nun hatte er Zoisite auf dem Arm. Kunzite schaute in ein übermütig grinsendes Gesicht voller Freude „Na. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er Zoisite. Die erste Antwort war ein kurzer, zarter Kuss „Ich bin gerade unheimlich glücklich!", kicherte Zoisite. „Das freut mich zu hören. Neflite meinte eben du hättest ihn kalt abserviert?", Kunzite setzte ihn ab und ging zum Sofa, er wollte erst mal sitzen. Zoisite kratze sich am Kopf „Ja kann sein, ich wollte ihn nun einmal nicht hier haben.", er folgte Kunzite zum Sofa und setzte sich neben ihn. Beiläufig legte Kunzite einen Arm um Zoisite und zog ihn an seine Seite „Das ist aber nicht nett." „Willst du jetzt darüber reden wie ich zu Neflite sein muss?", fragte Zoisite enttäuscht. „Haha nein. Bestimmt nicht." Kunzite beschaute sich den Mann an seiner Seite, irgendwie sah er heute immer noch ganz verwuschelt und zerstreut aus. Aber er hatte sich umgezogen, entdeckte Kunzite, und scheinbar geduscht, er schnupperte unauffällig an Zoisites Wuschellocken und roch einen fruchtigen Geruch. „Hm-hm. Du riechst gut.", sagte er offen. Zoisite schaute auf und errötete sofort „Oh, eh… danke!" Kunzite seufzte und wunderte sich doch wie schnell er sich immer wieder von Zoisite um den Finger wickeln ließ. Er bedachte die schäbige Couch mit einem zweifelnden Blick und überlegte sich einen Umweg zu gehen, so stand er auf und brachte sein Cape und seine Jacke zum Kleiderhaken. Dann wand er sich an Zoisite „Magst du mir jetzt auch den Rest deiner Wohnung zeigen?" Zoisite stand auf, deutete auf eine Tür neben Kunzite „Küche, ", danach auf eine Tür an der anderen Wand „Bad, ", und dann auf eine verstecktere Tür in seiner Nähe „Schlafzimmer. Das war es dann." Kunzite kam auf Zoisite zu und strich ihm ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht „Hm. Ich frage mich ob du überall aufgeräumt hast." Damit schnappte er sich Zoisites Hand und zog ihn zu der Tür, die zum Schlafzimmer führte. Innerlich hatte Kunzite ganz andere Hintergedanken, er hatte nicht großartig vor nach irgendwelchen nicht weggeräumten Sachen zu suchen.

Irgendwie wusste auch Zoisite, dass Kunzite scheinbar nicht vorhatte das Zimmer auf Gründlichkeit zu prüfen. Aber überraschenderweise hielt Kunzite an und schaute verwundert zu ihm rüber „Oh man, du hast aber ein kleines Bett." „Tut mir leid.", sagte Zoisite und zuckte mit den Schultern, er konnte ja nichts dafür, wenn er hier nur so ein billiges Bett hingestellt bekommt. Zoisite setzte sich auf die Bettkante und schaute im Raum umher „Siehst du, alles aufgeräumt." „Hm-hm.", Kunzite schenkte dem Zimmer nur einen kurzen Blick und betrachtete Zoisite mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. Irgendwie wurde ihm unwohl dabei, so angeschaut zu werden, denn er wusste nicht was jetzt gleich kommen würde. Kunzite beugte sich zu ihm vor und küsste ihn zärtlich, das alleine schon ließ Zoisites Gedanken vernebeln, für ihn brauchte es nichts anderes sein als Kunzite in der Nähe zu haben. Allerdings schien da jemand etwas andere Pläne geschmiedet zu haben und so temperamentvoll Zoisite sonst war, wurde er jetzt schüchtern und gar etwas unsicher, worauf Kunzite wohl hinaus wollte. Er fühlte, wie Kunzite die Hände auf seine Schulter legte und ihn sacht auf das Bett drückte, als er sich über ihn beugte, begann er wieder Zoisite zu küssen. Wirre Gefühle, die ihm einerseits Angst und andererseits Glücksgefühle einbrachten, schwirrten aufgebracht durch Zoisites Körper, er konnte kaum nur einen Gedanken fassen oder sich auf etwas konzentrieren. Nur plötzlich waren alle seine Reaktionen und Empfindungen voll auf konzentriert, als Kunzite sich sachte gegen Zoisite lehnte, die Hand an seiner Seite herunter fahrend. _Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott…_, dachte Zoisite und bekam es kaum noch richtig auf die Reihe zu atmen. Mit lockerer Hand fuhr Kunzite unter Zoisites eh schon dünnes T-Shirt und zog es ihm prompt über dem Kopf weg. _Aaah!_, unbeholfen sah er seinem Shirt hinterher und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Er schloss die Augen und spürte Kunzites Küsse an seinem Hals, am Schlüsselbein, über Brust und Bauch, er erkundete scheinbar einfach alles. Unerwartet war Kunzite wieder über ihm, streichelte Zoisites Wange und lächelte „Du bist wirklich unbeschreiblich schön." Zoisite brachte kein Wort heraus, sein Atem ging unregelmäßig und ihm fiel auch nichts ein, was er sagen konnte. Kunzite küsste ihn auf die Lippen, erst ganz sacht und dann hob er die Hand an Zoisites Kinn, mit einer lockeren Bewegung öffnete er Zoisites Lippen und dieser fand sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder. Er hatte alles um sich herum ausgeblendet und erst als seine ganzen Empfindungen für einen kurzen Moment abwärts rasten, keuchte er auf. Überrascht blinzelte Kunzite und zählte eins und eins zusammen. Er küsste Zoisites Hals und strich mit der Hand sanft über dessen Bauch abwärts, stoppte erst am Hosenbund und zog diesen mit seinem Zeigefinger langsam tiefer. Kunzite lächelte, den Mund an Zoisites Ohr hauchte er „Darf ich?"

_Kapitel 9_

Eine hochstehende Sonne schien Kunzite ins Gesicht und blinzelnd versuchte er etwas zu erkennen. Einige rot-blonde Haarsträhnen kribbelten an seiner Nase, er hatte sich wohl irgendwann nachts an Zoisites Schulter gekuschelt, denn nun wuselten überall Haarsträhnen um ihn herum. Mühevoll hob er den Kopf und grinste amüsiert als er Zoisite mit offenem Mund und leise schnarchend schlafen sah. _Irgendwie süß_, dachte sich Kunzite und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, aber Zoisite ließ sich in seinem tiefen Schlaf nicht stören. Selbst noch etwas müde kuschelte sich Kunzite wieder an ihn und beobachtete nachdenklich die Bäume draußen, die sich im Winde bogen. Eigentlich kam ihm das alles noch ziemlich abstrakt vor, hier zu liegen, mit Zoisite in seinen Armen. Aber andererseits, wenn er mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen an die letzte Nacht dachte, war ihm das jetzt völlig egal, schließlich wusste er was er wollte. Die Nacht hatte alles so unbeschwert wirken lassen, Kunzite hatte sich einfach gehen lassen, geführt von seinen Empfindungen. Amüsiert stellte er fest, dass er sich den in seiner Nähe sonst so schüchternen Zoisite niemals so… leidenschaftlich vorstellen hätte können. _Haha, ja. Leidenschaftlich trifft es wohl am besten._ , dachte sich Kunzite und malte mit dem Finger kleine Muster auf Zoisite Haut. Nach allem hatten sie gestern Nacht noch Stunden damit verbracht einfach Arm in Arm dort zu liegen, es fiel kaum ein Wort und Kunzite spielte eine sehr lange Weile mit Zoisites Hand. Grüblerisch hatte er festgestellt das Zoisite so zierlich war, dass er sich eigentlich Sorgen machen müsste, da der junge Mann ja als Kämpfer eingesetzt werden sollte, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, wie geschickt Zoisite seine Gegner ausschaltete. Dafür, dass Zoisite seinen Gegner gegenüber unheimlich hinterhältig war, ging er mit Kunzite umso liebevoller um, hatte eben dieser ebenfalls festgestellt und war irgendwann einfach in seinen Gedanken versunken eingeschlafen.

Kunzite merkte, wie er Hunger bekam. Heißhunger! Und zwar auf Schokolade. Vorsichtig wand er sich aus Zoisites Armen ohne ihn zu wecken und schlich in die Küche. Im Kühlschrank fand er eine Packung Kinderschokoriegel. Triumphierend nahm er einen und wickelte übermütig das Papier ab. Gott, wie er Schokolade liebte. Er hatte den ersten Riegel sofort weggehauen und nahm sich einen zweiten, den er aß während er in das Schlafzimmer zurück schlenderte. Gerade als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte, hatte er auch den zweiten Riegel verputzt. Da merkte er wie sich Zoisite regte und ein herzhaftes Gähnen erfüllte den Raum. Blinzelnd setzte sich der verschlafene Mann auf und robbte zu Kunzite herüber „Morgen", nuschelte er und legte den Kopf auf Kunzites Arm. „Guten Morgen, mein Kleiner", sagte Kunzite munter und senkte den Kopf um Zoisite einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss zu geben. Nach einem kurzen Moment schaute Zoisite Kunzite stirnrunzelnd an „Warst du an meinen Schokoriegeln?", fragte er empört und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Kunzite tat es ihm gleich und merkte das noch überall Schokolade war, er konnte scheinbar einfach nicht vernünftig essen. „Ja. Ich hatte Heißhunger auf Schokolade.", schämte sich Kunzite. Zoisite öffnete den Mund und stieß ein ‚Oh' aus, was Empörung bedeutete „Und das ohne mich zu fragen oder mir einen mitzubringen?" „Soll ich dir einen holen?" „Ja!", Zoisite verschränkte die Arme und wartete. In Rekordgeschwindigkeit war Kunzite mit einem Kinderschokoladenriegel wieder am Bett und reichte ihn Zoisite. „Danke.", sagte der und futterte ebenfalls Stück für Stück. Als er fertig war, beugte sich Kunzite zu ihm vor und grinste „Du isst schlimmer als ich, jetzt hast du überall Schokolade." Daraufhin küsste er ihn innig mit einem leichten Nachgeschmack von Schokoriegel.

_Ende._

14


End file.
